Forgetful
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are married. They live a happy life. But what happens if Sakura loses her memory? What will happen to Sasuke and Sakura's bond? Will Sakura ever gain her memory back?
1. Chapter 1

**Do I always have to make a new story and not finishing my other ones? Oh. I. Do. Suck! I was watching a SasuSaku vid on YouTube and this story is based on it. It's really good!**

"Sasuke…" he shushed her with his finger, "…S-Sasuke… T-The fireworks." He turned around to look behind him.

She was right; the beautiful red, green, white, and blue fireworks were popping. Making screeching noises and then blasting in the air.

"We'll finish this at home." He said turning his head and looking her in the eye. She started to blush and turn her head, "Oh Sa-ku-ra." He purred as he used his hand -that was used to trap her to the tree she was leaning on- to tilt her face to look at him.

Sakura was living her dream world. Marrying Sasuke, him loving her… She loved him that much! She straightened her pink kimono as Sasuke kissed her.

"I'll meet you back at the mansion Sa-ku-ra." He said and walked off into the night. She blushed and started to walk over to the end of the railing.

Leaning herself over the railing, feeling the fresh cold hair blow on her face. Sakura smiled. Then she started to watch the young children run with dragon figurines around Konoha. She watched as the fireworks started to die down.

"I guess it's time to go home." She whispered to herself and let go of the railing and turned around. There was a black figure, "S-Sasuke…?" she said. The figure can into the light. It was not Sasuke.

A man, about 5' 11" with white hair. Sakura tensed. The man disappeared, and appeared behind her. Sakura was about to scream.

"If you scream. I'll kill you." He said, pulling a kunai out and holding it right by her neck. She breathed in and out. Every time, feeling the burns of the sharp kunai ready to pierce her delicate skin.

"I-I." Sakura clenched her fist, "What do you want." She asked, the man leaned his face closer to hers, still holding the kunai in hand. She could feel his breath on her ear.

"I came here to bring news." He said, she felt his breath tickle her ear, "Sasuke needs to be killed." Sakura started to breath really hard.

"I-I'm going to scream!" she said. He pressed the kunai even closer. She felt the warm liquid dripping down her neck, _blood. _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." But before she could hear what he said she screamed. And _loud, _"Too late." He said. She fell into the world of darkness.

**So short… Well, I guess I wanted it to be a interesting cliffhanger. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Bitches! (Lol jk) Well, sorry for the late update, I was on Skyrim playing my ass off. I never slept for 2 days and I feel great! :D Well, here's Forgetful.**

-Where did I leave off? Ahhh! Yes!- I fell into the world of darkness. I couldn't see anything. I felt lifeless, like my life was being sucked out of me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I was underwater, trying to swim to the top. It was an abyss. It was dark, cold, and miserable. I started to choke. I screamed. I felt somthing pulling my leg even farther down into the never-ending abyss.

I screamed in the water, my throat was hurting. My eye's were clouded. I was getting sleepy, very sleepy. I decided to take a nap. A never-ending nap.

('.') ('.')

"…She's in a coma…Can't do anything." All I could here was the beeps on the heart rate monitor. A steady beep.

The doctor and her assistant left through the door. I heard the door close. I heard the door open. I found a blonde and a raven haired couple walk into the room.

I raven haired woman left the side of he husband and ran to Sakura. Grasping her tightly and crying, "Dammit!" she yelled into Sakura's shoulder.

The blonde walked over to me. He put his hand around my shoulder. He grabbed me into a bear hug and cried along with his wife. I heard the door open again. I looked behind the blonde's spiky hair. I saw Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walk through the door.

I watched as Tenten hugged Neji and cry. Ino who was hitting the wall profusely as Sai was trying to stop her. Shikamaru never cried, but he was leaning against the wall, tears flowing down his face. Temari and hugging Gaara, crying into his shoulder. Gaara, who wasn't crying was frowning. Kankuro on the other hand was crying even harder than anyone here. He didn't even know Sakura well.

Even I, the powerful Uchiha Sasuke let my tears flow down my cheeks. Not only because Sakura was in a coma, but he also found out that he lost his unborn child he wasn't even told about until now.

**I'm sorry I had to end it short. I had this funny part, but than I was like… "Sakura just went into a coma and I'm putting this?" So I decided to make in a FML. It's on Kiss Kiss, one of my stories. It's gonna be the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Phew... That was like... Last year since I updated this. I'm sorry! D: I didn't loose intrest for shizzles! Lol, I'm just gonna start it when Sakura wakes up.**

Everything was black. I didn't know where I was, and for the first time in years, I felt scared.

I opened my eyes. I found a black-haired man standing by my bed, he was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. His eyes widened as I tried to sit up. He made a quick movement to make me plop down back into the pillow.

"Don't sit up!" he said. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Where am I?" I said. My voice was raspy. I cleared my throat.

"You in the hospi-" he was cut off my a blonde man rushing to my bedside. He sniffed. The black-haired man pulled him off and twacked him on the shoulder.

"OW!" The blonde said, "You don't have to beso serious, Saskue-teme." He said. The man who he called "Sasuke-teme" looked back at me.

"She's my wife you idiot." Sasuke said. _Wife? WIFE? _"I don't want to loose her again." I looked at the blonde and back at Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke. You shouldn't have left her there!" the blonde snapped. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to look at the raven-haired woman who'd just walked in. She was so beautiful, something I thought I'd never become: Dark purple hair that swayed everytime she took a step, the hour glass figure that men have always wanted, and her creamy skin that made her hair more prominant.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he raced towards her and gave her a hug. He hugged Naruto back and walked towards me. She had tears in her faded purple eyes. She hugged me, very hard.

"Sakura-chan!" she said. Hinata clung to my arm. I could feel her tears on my arm. I looked at her. _Why do I feel I know her? But I don't? _Naruto started crying again, and Sasuke looked as if he had tears in his eyes.

"Who's Sakura?" I said. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes wide open. Hinata let go of me. Sasuke walked towards the door, he opened it, walked through and slammed the door shut behind him.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. Or if it was too short. I have to continue on my other stories, and hopefully I'll write the next chapter...soon... O.o**


End file.
